


A Bit of a Misfire

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, GitF, Humor, Kid!Fic, Pregnancy, Timey-Wimey, crack!fic, pregnancy!fic, pregnant Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor learns once again to always check where he lands. Timey-wimey GitF crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Misfire

“Here we are, love! Best bananas in the galaxy.” The Doctor beamed at his pregnant wife and held out his hand for her to take.

Rose licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. “You better hope you didn’t get it wrong.”

He blinked and carefully stepped away. “Ah...perhaps I should go check. Just a tic!” He hurried over to the doors and pushed them open, casting a wary glance behind him. When he turned toward their destination, he squeaked in surprise and stepped out of the TARDIS, making sure to shut the doors quickly behind him.

In front of him stood his younger self, Rose, Mickey, Madame de Pompadour, and the white horse - Arthur, he remembered. “Ah…”

The past Doctor furrowed his brow. “But...what?!”

The older Doctor swallowed nervously, looking between the four. “Right. I, ah, I should really be going. It is imperative I am going, actually, definitely before-”

The TARDIS door swung open behind him so swiftly that he almost fell back. Rose poked her head out, a frown on her face. “Oi, what’s takin’ you so long?” She stepped out and took in the scene in front of her, quickly comprehending their situation.

The younger Doctor’s eyes were trained on her protruding stomach, his face growing pale.

The current Doctor looked at his wife nervously. Her hormones were all over the place these days and he wasn’t completely sure how she would react.

She blinked, staring at the past adventure in front of her, and took a hesitant step forward.

The current Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. “Love, perhaps we should go.” He placed a soft kiss on her cheek for good measure, eyes trained solely on her. He began to feel anxious when she slowly walked over to Reinette. Crazy pregnancy strength that she had, accompanied with rapidly changing emotions, could potentially cause a _very_ large paradox.

Rose stared at the woman intently. “You have servants, correct? They...they do what you ask.”

Reinette blinked in confusion. “Yes, but I hardly see how this is relevant.”

Suddenly, Rose gripped her arms, eyes wild. “Take me there. This alien git behind me can’t get one simple trip right and _I am starving_.” She began to tug her toward the mirror. “You have chicken, yeah? That a thing here? Oh!” Her eyes darted to the younger Doctor and then back to Reinette. “You have bananas, I _know_ you do. Granted, no daiquiris for me currently, but _bloody hell_ , I could eat a whole bunch of ‘em.”

“Unhand me! There are more important tasks at hand.”

Rose stared at her, stoic. “I wasn’t asking.”

“Right!” The current Doctor jumped forward and took hold of Rose, gently pulling her away. “I am very sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to get the trip wrong. I’ll take you to that banana grove, remember the one I told you about? Used to be a weapon factory.” He quickly turned her toward their TARDIS and looked back at his past self. “I trust you to lock away these memories. Oh,” he fixed the man with his own Oncoming Storm glare, “remember, _really_ remember, who means everything to you in this universe. Otherwise, you’ll only be plagued with regret. You should be ashamed.”

Once they were safely in the TARDIS, he swiftly set the _correct_ coordinates. He made sure to check the monitor before he ushered Rose into the large banana grove.

Rose’s eyes widened in awe. Suddenly, she pulled the Doctor into an enthusiastic snog. “Oh, I bloody love you!”

He grinned and led her into the depths of the new terrain. “Go on then, love. All yours.” He watched with adoration as she attacked the nearest bunch of bananas, reveling at how unbelievably lucky he was.


End file.
